1. Field of the Invention. The present invention relates generally to deburring tools, more specifically to deburring tools capable of deburring the outer edge and the inner edge of a cylindrically shaped object, and more particularly to deburring tools which can be utilized to deburr the inner and outer edges of hollow tubing such as a cartridge shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art. Previous inventors have directed their efforts toward providing reaming and deburring tools some of which use angular deburring tools, some of which are known as chasers and reamers, hand reamers, tube working tools for deburring the ends of tubes, and special manual reamers for thin-wall tubing. While each of the tools just mentioned includes angled reaming devices, each of the tools is either quite limited in its use or so complex as to make use by a layperson difficult. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a deburring tool having the unique features, capabilities and construction of the present invention which allow its use in deburring simultaneously both the inner and the outer edges of the end of hollow tubing such as that used in cartridge shells.